A Deadlier Kiss
by Lizzy2utoo
Summary: Raven is going to college and still planning on dating Alexander. However, some new and old friends are students at the college with Raven and may want to take a bite out of her. Chaos ensues. Can Raven's relationship with Alexander survive? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is an original story and I am making the characters slightly different in personality—especially Claude!

**********************************

My name is Raven Madison. I am eighteen years old. I draw attention (mostly unwanted) to my eccentric self by showing off my black lipstick, black hair, black eyeliner, black clothes, black boots, and…well you get the point.

Oh and I forgot to mention that I have an amazing boyfriend named Alexander Sterling and he just so happens to be a vampire.

Did I mention I would absolutely kill to become a vampire myself?

Things are about to change for me. I'm moving out of my parents' house and I'm going to go to college. The college is just right outside of Dullsville. Due to College curfew policies, I cannot go out at night. Except on weekends. I'm going to miss my Alexander!

***********************Story beginning**************

The Sunday night before classes started, I stood in my bland-looking dorm room. Ugh, I needed to redecorate. I heard a door unlock and open. I looked over and smiled; my darling Alexander was here to say goodbye.

"I'll see you next weekend, my love." Alexander said with a sad look in his eyes.

I grabbed him and hugged him oh so tight.

"I don't think I can live without seeing you for a whole week! I'm going to sneak out and come see you tomorrow night, lover." I said holding back tears.

"It is too dangerous, I don't want to get you in trouble with the college." Alexander said with a longing look.

He finally let go of me and kissed me one final time walking out the door. He mumbled something indecipherable before closing the door. We were both so very sad.

I laid on my bed feeling depressed, I mumbled, "Something's 'gotta give." I drifted into asleep.

This was going to be a very hard semester for me. Little did I know that this semester was going to change the rest of my life.

Please review and let me know if this sounds like an interesting story…if I get some good reviews I'll be happy to continue writing. ^_^ Thanks everyone.-M


	2. Chapter 2

*****Please note that I have made some character changes to Claude. In this world, Claude never left and he and his friends never drank the vial to make them full-blooded vampires. Thus, he can be out in the day. He sacrificed the vial in the name of his friends because Alexander didn't tell him the vial was enough for more than one person.******

I awoke after a dreamless night's sleep around nine. My first thought was how I yearned to be cuddling in Alexander's coffin with him at that very moment.

With a great sigh, I walked into the bathroom and did my morning rituals. I dressed and put on my make up. I looked in the mirror and was rather pleased with my appearance. I was wearing my AFI tee (which I had cut up and tied to fit in all the right places), a black miniskirt, and black and white thigh highs. Of course, I completed my outfit with my amazing combat boots.

I ran out the door of my dorm with a piece of toast hanging half way out of my mouth. I was running late!

_Oh well, nothing's changed since high school. No one every cared when I walked into class late. I may as well make a reputation for myself._

I ran all the way across the green campus, not taking much note of the scenery. I'd have time to do that later. I glanced at my schedule and ran into a large building labeled CR2. I ran in the hallway like a bat out of hell and quickly opened the door.

The inside of the classroom was dead quiet. All eyes were on me. A male professor, who looked to be about four hundred years old glared at me.

"May I help you?"

"Sorry, sir, I….uhh got lost."

"What is your name?"

"Raven Madison."

"Take a seat, Ms. Madison. If this happens again, I'll drop you from my class. No exceptions."

_This guy is a jerk._

I sauntered up the steps of the auditorium classroom to the very top (the nosebleed section) and sat down. Sitting alone, right above the row where I had just planted myself was a very familiar face.

Blonde haired, black highlighted Claude sat in isolation. There was something not quite right about him. He looked sad and, for the life of me, he didn't seem to even acknowledge my existence. Was he sick? Did he have amnesia? He looked more attractive than ever in his gothic usual outfit; he was dressed in a pair of tight black pants, a spiky belt, and a black muscle shirt.

Looking at Claude made me miss my Alexander. The two looked so similar.

After the class from hell, I couldn't help but catch up with Claude.

"Hey! Don't you remember me?" I asked.

Claude sighed and looked over at me with sad eyes. "Hey Rave."

"What? No mischief today? You sick or something? Someone exterminate your pet bat?" I asked.

"It's none of your business. Later."

And just like that, he blew me off. What the heck was going on?

I shook my head and walked back to my dorm room to get ready for my next class and to pick up my book. As I walked inside, my cat, Nightmare, greeted me.

"Hey girl, something weird is going on around here. People are being weird."

In a way, I kind of felt disappointed that Claude wouldn't give me the time of day. A year ago, he would have killed for me to glare at him. He would have had a heart attack for me to speak to him.

This was really starting to bother me.

_I think that it is time to restart the RBI (Raven Bureau of Investigation)!_

Thanks for reading guys! PLEASE REVIEW it's what keeps me going. It is my motivation. Give me some ideas for the story if you like! This is definitely going somewhere; I'm just leading up to the plot. I'm taking my time with writing detail into the story because I want this to be a great read!

3 Arianna


End file.
